Wendy
by insideimasadrainbow
Summary: My version of Wendy's battle with Chelia on GMG. Wendy SLAYS as she's SUPPOSED TO DO. Fairy Tail is such a proud family in this.
**A/N:** Look, I'm not good with action kind of stuff, this is honestly my first work of trying to go Marvel on people's ass so I know for sure it's amateur. HOWEVER. Just an hour ago I finished re-watching Wendy's match with Chelia during the GMG and let me tell you how PISSED I was when Chelia went all 'god slayer' on Wendy who is literally a bad ass CUPCAKE who can equally kick ASS. I LOVE Wendy and as a Wendy fan I forgot how much her fight made me upset. She could've totally won that damn match. UGH. But oh no, Chelia had to go and heal herself during a MATCH and- *whoosa*. I just I just I just don't UNDERSTAND. Dragon Slayers are mega strong damn it end of beddy bye story. I can go into a whole rant of all the battles I felt cheated of because 'dragon slayers are strong' but oh look, Natsu's on his ass getting fucked. Like come on people! *whoosawhoosa*. If it's not clear enough to anyone, this little one shot is my take on what should have gone down in Wendy's fight. None of that chit chat or polite shit. This is WAR MEN. Jesus fucking Christ. I know Wendy's a real thug underneath that sweet cotton candy exterior. She's a friggin' dragon slayer. Dragonette slayer who hangs with the fiery breathers. SHE CAN HOLD HER OWN SHE'S PROVEN THAT. *WHOOSA*.

Alright. I'm not done ranting but I'm forcing myself to be. At least I was blessed enough to witness Wendy's Dragon Force. Good lawd that shit was FIIIIYREEEEE. On point and heat and everythang. I love her so much. Anyways, like I said this is my first action-y story and it might slip my bias side at times but IDC. #teamWendy. #teamGratsufirstthough pow pow

 **P.S:** I might have to make my own versions of all the FT fights that I felt cheated of. because really, I feel so cheated watching some of them. like why will some of them last 9 episodes. WHY.

* * *

Wendy knew all eyes were on her. She knew her guild was rooting for her on the stands, cheering her on to victory. She knew this was her big moment, a once in a lifetime opportunity to display her full power in front of millions. She could not afford to lose. She refused. In many ways Chelia and her were alike and Wendy would love to become friends with the Lamia Scale member. But now wasn't the time. The girl standing in front of her was an enemy. And Wendy was not going to lose. As soon as the pumpkin head declared the match to start, the young dragon slayer didn't waste time. Unfortunately for Chelia who had been on the verge of making small talk, Wendy's sudden blast of energy knocked her backwards cutting short whatever words she intended to speak.

On the stands, Fairy Tail went wild. Natsu pumped his fist in the air while the three Exceeds danced on the edge of the rail. It wasn't just them cheering, the whole crowd went into an uproar at Wendy's attack. Chelia's guild were not expressing the same emotions as everyone else. Most were yelling indignantly how the start of the battle turned out. Lyon wore a slight frown, staring at Chelia's small figure as she stumbled back up to her.

"Wow Wendy, you're stronger than you look!" the pinkette cooed and dusted herself off with a smile. Wendy hadn't moved from her defensive stance yet but allowed a small smile of her own to grace her lips. "That's what makes us alike." Chelia's smile sweetened before she whirled into an attack to prove her point. But Wendy was ready. With a quick wave of her arms, the Sky dragonette slayer cut Chelia's wind attack in half, the dark wind going bone dry right before everyone's eyes.

"Gihi. Lil Princess is gettin' stronger." Gajeel smirked, approval laced heavy in his gruff voice. The Iron dragon slayer crossed his arms over his buff chest and gazed down at the battle arena, a newfound respect smoldering in his ruby eyes.

"Wendy's kicking BUTT!" Natsu cackled over the cheering crowd.

Chelia had only blinked when her attack disappeared, her aqua blue eyes wide with disbelief. "How..."

Wendy merely whipped her head back, lips pursed tight as they readied for her dragon roar. Some people in the crowd gasped as Chelia mimicked Wendy without a skipped second but Wendy seemed unperturbed. If Chelia had similar magic to hers, then this would be a challenge and Wendy needs as many of those as she can get in order to be on the level Natsu-san and Gajeel-san are on. " _Roar of the Sky Dragon!_ " Wendy hurled herself forward and let out a tunnel of powerful, earth shaking wind. The young slayer vaguely heard shouting over the rushing air before sensing a rumbling sound coming her way. Adreniline rushing, Wendy dove sideways, landing in a backflip safely out of Chelia's black wind tunnel. Wendy didn't ponder where she was and took advantage of her momentum, striking another attack on Chelia who had been put off by her opponent dodging her once again. With her focus wavered, Chelia took Wendy's rocky wing slash full on and went sailing backwards in the air several feet away. Her body skidded to the ground and continued to skid, her pale skin scraping up as she went.

The crowd was _wild_. Of course it was Fairy Tail who were the loudest in the stands, cheering their only female dragon slayer on as she displayed a power none of them had ever seen. "Wendy is amazing." Lucy breathed out and shook her head in wonder, "I mean given that she's a dragon slayer, of course she's powerful, but this is something entirely different." the celestial wizard put a hand over her thumping heart. Wendy was truly something.

Wendy panted out of exhaustion yet still remained stony on her feet. Chelia was a distance away from her curled on the ground. The announcers were yelling so loud in the enhanced mic that the words were muffled and merely drifted into Wendy's background. Blue eyes molded into a sharp gaze as they watched Chelia rise again, but this time a glow sizzled around her body and a dark look rolled like thunder in her eyes. Even from where she stood, Wendy could feel the building power radiating off Chelia's body. A long time ago, Wendy would have grown nervous on the spot, anticipating in wrecking nerves on what her current opponent was scheming. But now, she stood there calm and ready, tense and alert. She would go on the defense now. Chelia's crackling power was making this assumption very clear.

"Alright Sky Dragon. It's my turn." Chelia announced, her sweet voice thick and a pitch lower. Wendy watched quietly as Chelia's body healed from the glow she emitted like an aura. "I'd like to quit playing games now. You want to know why our powers are so similar yet so distinct?" Chelia cooed as she slowly ventured forward, the air around her stirring.

In the stands, Lyon folded his arms neatly across his chest and closed his eyes. A look of pure cocky satisfaction marred his face. "Watch, Gray, and see what the glory of a God Slayer is truly cappable of. The unravel of Chelia's power in remarkable, something even Wendy's dragon slayer magic is not up to date with." Lyon opened his eyes and although his words were slightly dark, his eyes shimmered with a faint warmthness. "You have grown strong Wendy. But the match is over."

Natsu blanched. 'God slayer?' he thought and instantly memories of Zancrow washed into his mind like waves to an ocean. Erza just asked if he knew her, her being Chelia. "Nuh nope, no not at all." he pushed the violent tapes of his fight with Zancrow out of his mind and eased a carefree grin back on his. He so kicked that guy's butt! Wendy can do the same with Chelia. So what if they were god slayers? Natsu leaned over the railing, determination raging in his eyes. Wendy wasn't weak. She will win, he knows it.

The same thought, in a similar but more polite fashion, ran in Wendy's mind. Yes, Chelia radiated with power now. Was it immense? No. All this talk about god slayers... Wendy lowered her head and closed her eyes. On the outside it looked like a moment of defeat to the crowd but really, Wendy was gathering the final dose of her own power. She's given it her all in this match but it's taken a toll on her. Nothing she could handle but Wendy won't test her limits. She can't afford to make a mistake. The dragonette slayer raised her head and slowly lifted her arms, all the while keeping her eyes closed. Chelia stopped short in walking and talking, but Wendy hadn't listened to a word she was saying. The message was clear though. Chelia was, politely or not, downtalking dragon slayers and raising her god slayer status on a higher raised bar. Well, that just won't do.

With her arms spread out in the air in the position she wanted them, Wendy calmly spoke. "God slayer or not... stronger than me or not... I will not back down. I will not be swayed and I will not be stopped. You are a god slayer and you have many secrets I will never know. But I am a Dragon Slayer." Wendy opened her eyes and pierced Chelia. "And I..." Wendy slowly lowered her arms but kept her eyes locked on Chelia's, "will not..." the air around Wendy suddenly exploded and the arena blared loudly like a tornado. The crowd screamed as their clothes became flags and their body's the flag pole. Gray raised his arm to shield his eyes from the unannounced strong wind and Erza and the rest of the Fairy Tail guild mirrored similar positions. Natsu wanted to see what was unfolding below but he couldn't see a damn thing behind the raging wind storm.

" _Be taken lightly!"_ Wendy snapped her hands straight up in the air and everyone single person gasped as the air lifted by her arms caused the arena to fall in a peaceful silent. There was no sign that a violent wind storm had just taken place. That is until Wendy concluded her final attack. " _Secret Arc: Sky Dragon Dance!_ " the dragonette slayer slashed her arms down as one in a clean diagonal, the air she had been holding up falling back down once more and the loud roar of the wind storm erupted the arena along with quakes and hard tremors. Chelia screamed as she was caught in the dead center of Wendy's dangerous dance, her body swirling in the air current like a doll.

Wendy stood at the edge of her storm calmly, eyes closed once more. With her arms dangling by her sides, the slayer gently sucked in a breath which immediately haulted Chelia's torment. The god slayer was arched in the sky before her body cascaded downwards by Wendy's control. Her clothes were in shreds, her pink hair ripped from her yellow ribbon. Her body gently dropped to the ground and once the air cleared for everyone to see, it was to find Wendy hovering above Chelia's motionless body.

"KABO! Chelia is down! Victory goes to Fairy Tail!" the silence the arena had basked in was cut short loudly by the pumpkin head whose voice caused the domino effect of cheers, Fairy Tail of course being the loudest. Lamia Scale were melted into shock as they stared at their own god slayer beaten. Wendy smiled softly and knelt down at Chelia's body. With a quick wave of her glowing hand, the dragonette slayer had cleared every wound she'd placed on her opponent.

"I could tell you were holding yourself back in the beginning." Wendy spoke softly over the noise and stared at Chelia who didn't budge despite her body being healed. Wendy placed her soft hand on Chelia's face before lifting herself up on her feet. She turned her back against her unconcious opponent laying on the ground. "I appreciate it Chelia... but it was not needed."

With an air of finality, Wendy walked away.


End file.
